


Fraud

by viola1516



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola1516/pseuds/viola1516
Summary: One shot. Stan runs into Gravity Falls' favorite child psychic at the grocery store.Feel free to comment!!





	Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://startingmelodrama.tumblr.com/post/167318480400/me-its-2017-no-one-wants-to-hear-gravity-falls

“I rebuke thee, Stanford Pines!”

_Yeah, okay, Gideon,_ Stan thought, rolling his eyes as he directed his shopping cart away from Bud Gleeful’s cart in the Gravity Falls grocery store. Stan had grabbed the last package of Chocosaur Dinosaur-shaped chocolate chip cookies-- _The Jurassic Snack!_ , and Gravity Falls’ favorite child psychic was not happy.

“Now there, Gideon…” Bud began, attempting to console the demon child while shooting a laser-like glare into Stan’s back. 

_“You will rue the day you stole from me, Stanford!”_ Gideon squealed as Stan continued with his cart, ignoring the demon-child’s pathetic threats. 

“I wouldn’t mess with Gideon if I were you, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said, nervously twisting her hair around her hands as the trio exited the aisle. 

“Yeah,” Dipper added, “we’ve seen him do some pretty messed up stuff.”

Stan couldn’t help but roll his eyes again. 

“Believe me, kids,” Stan intoned, stopping to squint at the price of some (only slightly moldy!) bread. “The kid’s a fraud. I wouldn’t trust him to hurt a house spider.”

Stan could feel the glance his niece and nephew shared behind his back, but he kept right on going. Gideon, while he was a child sent straight from hell, was no psychic. 

_“Stanley! Do something!”_

Stan, to this day, in the noise and bustle of the crowded grocery store, could still hear his brother’s last words to him as he was sucked into the portal.

Yep, Gideon was a fraud. A real psychic would know Stan’s real name. 

As Gideon’s cries echoed throughout the store, Stan continued shopping, unbothered by the boy’s pathetic ramblings.

He knew he couldn’t expose Gideon without exposing himself. 

But he’d get the real Stanford Pines back. Soon. Then they’d see. 

And with that, Stan loaded up his car, and his skeptic twins, and continued on with his day.


End file.
